


Glasses and Standing in Line

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Kaiba wants nothing to do with those sunglasses, but the Other Yugi wantseverythingto do with them.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Glasses and Standing in Line

The Other Yugi turned to Kaiba for the tenth time that afternoon, beside the same rack of sunglasses on display, making another ridiculous face as he posed with a hideous pair of sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He knew how silly he looked, especially with the color clash between the bright plastic frame and his hair, so he hammed it up as much as he could just to get some sort of reaction from Kaiba.

"You look ridiculous," was all he was awarded for his efforts. It was more than he obtained the previous nine times he tried, but it still was not a proper reaction. _Perhaps eleventh time is the true charm_ , he thought to himself, Yugi asleep in his soulroom as this mall outing was _technically_ a date.

He returned the sunglasses to hang on the display rack and looked it over, seeking out what he hoped would be the pair of victory. Up near the top sat a pair of obnoxiously bright red star-shaped glasses. _Perfect_. The Other Yugi reached up to grab them, barely able to snatch them from their place on the upper rows of the rack without resorting to the tips of his toes. He pulled them down, pushed them into place on his face, and turned to look at Kaiba.

"These ones match my hair," he said before Kaiba could get in a word, pointing to the star-shaped frames and his spiked hair. Kaiba snorted and a cross between a sneer and a smirk pulled up the corner of his lip. _Victory_ , the Other Yugi thought as Kaiba steeled his expression. It didn't matter how well he concealed it now. The Other Yugi saw it and the damage was done.

"I'm getting these," he declared, ignoring the way Kaiba leered at him for making what the Other Yugi assumed was seen as a foolish decision. He decided to add just for good measure, "I'll add them to my regular dueling attire."

"You wouldn't dare," Kaiba hissed from behind him as the Other Yugi walked towards the check-out line. " _Yugi!_ "

Much to Kaiba's fears, the Other Yugi joined at the end of the check-out line. It was rather long, but the store had been a bustle of activity all day, so a wait time was inevitable. It didn't matter. A longer line gave Kaiba more time to convince the Other Yugi to return the nonsensical sunglasses to the display rack.

"You're not serious."

"I am completely serious," the Other Yugi said. He slipped the sunglasses back onto his face. "I look great in them."

"Your looks are not the point," Kaiba hissed with a glare. "Those glasses are ridiculous and you are a fool if you buy them."

"I dare you to find a worse pair."

"I'm not going to play your game." He wouldn't admit it, but the way the Other Yugi challenged him was enticing even in a silly thing like that. He would not stoup to that level of childish game.

The line moved forward a bit. Kaiba knew he was running out of time, but the Other Yugi was determined to get the glasses just as much as he was to prevent that from happening.

"I bet you couldn't if you tried," the Other Yugi said and the look he wore told Kaiba he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You just want me to act like a child with you."

"No, I just think you'll lose again." The Other Yugi wore a grin. He knew he won when Kaiba gritted his teeth and scowled at the floor. There was only one person ahead of them in line.

"Like hell I will," Kaiba said. His resolve was not strong enough to deny a challenge from his rival. He thought the line would give him enough time to convince the Other Yugi to put the sunglasses back, but the line was just what the Other Yugi wanted and he realized that too late.

He left the line with the Other Yugi in tow just as they would have been the next to check out. The cashier watched them leave the line with mild confusion, but their actions were of little consideration as another customer stepped up and took their place.

Kaiba walked back to the rack of sunglasses he and the Other Yugi had previously been at. He looked over the sunglasses carefully, weighing aesthetic clashes with what he considered to be objective tackiness. A pair of bright orange frames with green polka dots were snatched from their display hook and presented to the Other Yugi.

"There you are. Objectively more of an eyesore than your ridiculous star frames," Kaiba said with a hint of pride.

The Other Yugi took off the star-shaped sunglasses and replaced them with the basic but brightly-colored frames Kaiba picked out. He looked at himself in the tiny mirror of the display rack. He had to admit, the colors clashed and he would not even be caught dead in anything with a design like that normally, but the frames had a tacky charm he couldn't deny.

He looked over the rack of sunglasses and grabbed lilac horned frames bejeweled with red plastic gems. "Maybe, but these are worse than both." He held them out to Kaiba. "See for yourself."

Kaiba took the bait like a starving fish, not knowing what trap he fell into until the frames were on his face and he looked into the mirror. He looked foolish with the cheap sunglasses on. He was torn somewhere between embarrassment for wearing such things and amusement from the comedic image. Thinking fast, he grabbed the first poorly-designed pair that caught his eye as he straightened his back.

"These beat all three," he said, offering the Other Yugi black and white frames with little cartoon cows holding the plastic lenses.

The Other Yugi stared at them. They were a little horrifying. The cows had beady little eyes, as black as the void, and he was pretty sure if he stared too long, his soul may be ripped from the Puzzle and consumed by the cartoon creatures. "Those are _udder_ ly horrifying."

A thick silence filled the air as he and Kaiba made eye contact. Mental gears were turning. Words were processed and-

"Was that a cow pun?" Kaiba looked at the Other Yugi with the same level of horror the sunglasses received.

"I would never make a _moo_ -ve that low," the Other Yugi replied with a dead serious look. The silence that followed this time was far thicker than the last. He struggled to keep his face straight as Kaiba visibly processed what was happening.

When Kaiba said nothing, the Other Yugi took off the cow sunglasses, returned them to the rack, and pulled down a pair with bright red strawberries along the frame arms. "I'm _berry_ glad you came to the mall with me today," he said as he put on the frames.

"I've changed my mind. The star frames aren't so bad anymore," Kaiba said as he crossed his arms. He watched as the Other Yugi, with wide eyes, grabbed the star frames back off the rack.

"That settles it, I'm getting them!" the Other Yugi announced a little too loudly for even a mall store. His proclamation turned a few heads, but the other shoppers went about their business a moment later without comment.

He and Kaiba walked over to the line, much shorter than it had been the first time. The wait was in silence, until the Other Yugi placed the sunglasses on the counter and Kaiba handed over his credit card. The Other Yugi gave him a strange look, but the transaction was over and the glasses were his.

"Why did you-?"

"Buy you the sunglasses?" Kaiba finished for him as they walked out of the store and into the main courtyard of the mall. "Because you always leave me _starstruck_."

The Other Yugi stopped walking and Kaiba looked back to see what was the matter.

"Was that-" Kaiba started walking again, faster than before, and the Other Yugi chased after him. "Kaiba! Get back here! Was that a pun? _Kaiba_!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry about the puns
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
